


The Long Con by Lightgetsin [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of The Long Con by Lightgetsin</p><p><b>Summary</b>: “You’re a very suspicious man, you know that?”<br/>"Environmental conditioning," Ivan said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Con by Lightgetsin [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Long Con](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916) by [lightgetsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightgetsin/pseuds/lightgetsin). 



**Title** : The Long Con  
 **Author** : Lightgetsin  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Vorkosigan sAGA  
 **Character** : Ivan/Byerly  
 **Rating** : Teen and up  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : “You’re a very suspicious man, you know that?”  
"Environmental conditioning," Ivan said.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4916)  
**Length** 0:30:24  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/The%20Long%20Con%20by%20E.E.%20Beck.mp3.zip)

(5+5)* 3 =30


End file.
